


Things To Come

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett knows that Castle will always cause trouble.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "anticipation" at LiveJournal's Castle100 community. Written in 2010.

“You’re sure about this, Detective Beckett?”

“I’m sure, Judge Markway.”

“If you do this, there’s no turning back. Nobody will ever let you forget about what you’ve done today.”

“I wouldn’t want them to.”

“Castle can be a real handful. Out of control. You’re asking for a lifetime of trouble.”

“Hey! I’m _right here_.”

“Just want to make sure the lady knows what she’s getting into. You understand, Castle.”

“I can handle Castle, Judge.”

“You know, I believe that you can. Okay, then by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you ...”


End file.
